borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Deviate's Weapon Grove
Ok...THIS, is my weapons shop. I do not/will not dupe items. If you see something you like make me an equal offer. If there is high demand for one gun then I will randomly select 3 people to join me in an Arena deathmatch. Whoever wins gets the gun.(If I win second place gets the gun.)I will update as often as I can. For more information contact my PSN: DeviatePanda. Thank you. -ΩDeviateBeaverΩ 05:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 401% More Awesome Guns! Shotguns! (Purple) BA 15-8 Hunters Shotgun: Damage: 329x7 Accuracy: 72.9 RoF: 0.6 Clip: 2 Lvl Req: 57 Assault Rifles! (Modded ''Pearl) Twisted Serpens: Damage: 406 x4Corrosive Accuracy: 93.9 RoF: 8.8 Clip: 130 Lvl Req: 61 (Orange) Deathly Bastard: Damage: 460 Accuracy: 67 RoF: 9.8 Clip: 62 Lvl Req: 60 (Orange) Support Ogre: Damage: 306 Accuracy: 74.4 RoF: 6.4 Clip: 41 Lvl Req:59 '''Eridian Weapons!' (Green) 10110 Eridian Flaregun: Damage: 219 Accuracy: 87.5 RoF: 2.0 Lvl Req: 48 Repeaters! (Pearl) Lightning Nemesis: Damage: 295 x3Lightning Accuracy: 95.7 RoF:3.5 Clip: 18 Lvl Req: 57 Revolvers! (Orange) Savage Equalizer: Damage: 357x7 Accuracy: 88.6 RoF: 1.6 Clip: 2 Lvl Req: 60 (Orange) Pestilent Defiler: Damage: 917 x4Corrosive Accuracy: 91.7 RoF: 1.9 Clip: 2 Lvl Req: 57 Sub-Machine Guns! (Pearl) Cobalt Tsunami: Damage: 290 x4Lightning Accuracy: 95.3 RoF: 4.2 Clip: 18 Lvl Req: 55 (Orange) Malevolent Gasher: Damage: 231 Accuracy: 69.2 RoF: 13.8 Clip: 59 Lvl Req: 58 Sniper Rifles! (Orange) Fearsome Skullmasher: Damage: 367x6 Accuracy: 91.3 RoF: 0.5 Clip: 6 Lvl Req: 60 (Orange) Fearsome Surkov: Damage: 822 Accuracy: 94.9 RoF: 1.5 Clip: 6 Lvl Req: 57 (Orange) Fearsome Surkov: Damage: 1128 Accuracy: 94.9 RoF: 1 Clip: 3 Lvl Req: 58 (Orange) Liquid Invader: Damage: 363 Accuracy: 98.5 RoF: 2.4 Clip: 15 Lvl Req: 57 (Orange) Vicious Invader: Damage: 376 Accuracy: 96.2 RoF: 1.2 Clip: 15 Lvl Req: 57 (Purple) Liquid Penetrator: Damage: 671 Accuracy: 94 RoF: 4.9 Clip: 10 Lvl Req: 59 you should add page breakers and titles, i will if u want. IDJV 05:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I am interested in the Aries. Would you be interested in a Vladof Fanged Stalker (Pearlescent Pistol) -Osang 21 18:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Serpens is modded. Itzabigredlight 19:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Aries is modded as well. Aries can only have Pearl prefix. Nothing else. x-KingMidas-x @Osang post stats and PSN when you can. @ Itzabigredlight Yeah I know its modded. I even posted that it was modded. Also so what if two of the guns are modded? ΩDeviateBeaverΩ 23:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I was just pointing it out. A lot of people frown upon modded weapons, but others request them. You should have a modded section so you don't mislead anyone. Just a tip. Itzabigredlight 03:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I was originally but I only have two modded guns so I figured what's the point ya know? Also I should have my full inventory updated here by tomorrow.ΩDeviateBeaverΩ 14:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC)